godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 21 - Failure
I'm summoned by Von Schicksal. I enter his office, and the man turns to face me, a kind look on his face. "The plan is about to enter its final stage, thanks to you and your predecessors. I wanted to express my gratitude." To hell with that! I walk towards him, trembling with anger. I could get close enough and kill him... ...would that really end anything? The Ark Project is already launched. The only thing i can do is slow it down by hiding Shio. Von Schicksal smiles eerily and add: "You seem rather perplexed by my words." You're one inch away of being a corpse. "But surely Sakuya and Alisa have contacted you by now." He knows. I grasp my knife, as he continue to talk: "I'll not make excuses. If you wish to cross swords with me right now, i'll be glad to accomodate you." Please do, you fucker. "However. You must understand..." He once again swear that the Ark Project is the only way to truly save humankind. I'm calming sufficiently to analyze what he says. To back up his claim, he continues, staring at a painting of a boat in a stormy ocean: "Let's say that your ship has sunk, and you and another passenger have been tossed into the raging sea. In the stormy waters, you see a single plank floating nearby. No matter how you look at it, the plank will sink if you both cling to it." This isn't the same. You're letting people down after promising them safe haven, people you think are expendables. You manufactured the very Apocalypse we should be fighting against. Besides, in your metaphor, a single plank in a raging sea isn't really a safe ticket to survival. Metaphor noted, and '''ignored'.'' He turns to face me. "You're one of the people who should cling to this 'Plank of Carneades'. That is absolutely the right choice to make." "The Ark will completed in a short time. If you intend to join this project, i want you to fulfill your remaining duties to the best of your abilities." As if i could do anything else than hunt down Aragamis... "And if you succeed, i intend to welcome you and your loved ones aboard the Ark." You see, that's where the problem lies. I had no one left alive. When i came to this Branch, it was with my death clear in mind. But now...My 'loved one', the only person whom i've cared about in ages, is precisely crossed off that very list. And Alisa has already said she won't let the Ark set sail. Even if i wanted, i couldn't bring myself to fight her. Shio's the key to the Ark. Feelings aside, tactics dictates i keep her away from you. And i can't really let the poor girl sacrifice herself for Humankind. Kota wants to save his family by boarding the Ark. I can't hold it against him, but it is fear that drives him. I won't fight him either. "Now, what are you going to do? Board a doomed sinking ship, and wait for violent death in a stormy sea?" It was my goal when i became a Gods Eater. "Or...join me on board the Ark?" I turn back to leave the place, when Von Schicksal sadistically add: "Oh, by the way, Kota was just here minutes ago to receive his boarding tickets." I stop, clenching my fists. Losing a friend like him is painful enough. If he had the choice, i'm sure Kota would not board. "I'm proud of how strong he's become, just by having loved ones to protect." And i have no one to protect. I have no use for a New World, when all i care about is in this one. Von Schicksal monologues: "We're just one step away from setting the project in motion. Yes...if only we could get our hands on this Singularity..." I'm almost laughing. The very thing you seek is one floor behind you. Ironic, isn't it? Just like the fact that you took all of my loved ones from me, and expect me to board a ship for a New World for which i couldn't care less about. And... What would i do in a world free from Aragami's presence? Die from boredom, most likely. ---- Most of the Gods Eater i know are away. Some of the most merciless are eager to board the Ark...or because they don't know what the Singularity really is. They didn't get close with Shio because her existence was kept a secret. Others are conflicted and fell into depression. Realizing that you fought for a lie and will have to leave Humanity behind, but bringing your loved ones with you in a New World... I'm free of these conflicts now. The confrontation with Von Schicksal brought light on my inner convictions. Still...we have to keep Shio hidden...but how long will it last? Of the 1st Unit, only Soma and i remain. We're keeping watch on Shio in Sakaki's Lab. The white-skinned girl awaken, and the Doc asks her: "Was that Shio who spoke? Or...am i talking to a God, who devour all of the stars?" Shio's only reply is: "I wonder...if stars taste good?" I chuckle. An apocalypse in the shape and mind of a child. The irony didn't go unnoticed. When Shio states her quaint need to eat, the blue marks appear once again, prompting Sakaki to fetch her food. The notion of 'food' make the Singularity's mark disappear as suddenly as they appeared. As the girl frantically eat the food, Soma asks what i've been pondering these past few days: "How long is this gonna lasts anyway?" Sakaki explains that, ever since she became more human, the seizure began, making her unstable. "Perhaps her two souls are in conflict inside of her. Her human-like soul, and the Singularity." I sense an itch inside me. Familiar, right? Maybe that is that odd sense of kinship i sensed back then. The 'calm one' and the 'scary one' are, in a way, similar to her conflict... A rumble is suddenly heard, and the light goes out. Sakaki's assures Soma and I that the backup Generator will kick in, so we don't have to worry... Von Schicksal's voice is heard: "Doctor! I knew you were there!" We're screwed. Basically, we're in a room with no way to communicate outside, stripped of its controls... But i'm not letting them Shio that easily. ---- I deal one last kick to the door, who's as pristine as before. It was built to endure explosions, so there really was no way to open it. I sit back while Shio asks, clutching Soma's arm: "What is happening?" I quickly gaze left and right. Knowing where the assault will come will help stopping it. I hear a click, and the back room's door slowly opens. Sakaki and Soma back off with Shio, while i silently come, my knife out in the open. The thing that come in the room put my instincts on edge. It looks human, bipedal, but its body is like an armor. What in the hell is this? Spotting Shio, the creature emits a roar, and what i thought was a gas mask opens just like a mouth. Aragami? Human? Kind of both? I jump on the creature, and cut at its leg. It seize my throat and launch me into a wall. As i'm trying to get back, i see three more of these 'soldiers' coming into the room. They have no weapon, but they won't need it. Apart of me, no one is armed. Sakaki tries to block the way, but is tossed aside like a toy. Soma strike at the first soldier with his fists. I get in its back and plunge my blade in the neck. It roars and starts to move frantically, tossing me in another wall. As i get back and try to cut it, one of the other block my hand. I stare inside its red eyes. What are you? I launch my knee in its belly, then strike its face with my other hand. It punches me with the strength of a rock. For a moment, there is only blackness. I spit blood, get right back on my feets, and block its fist, cutting at the elbow, the biceps, and the shoulder in quick succession. I dodge its retaliation strike and cut the flank left open, then plunge my knife in its head. My joy is short-lived, however, as i feel dizzy, and a pain on the back of my skull. My body feel heavier and i fall on my knees, just as i see one of these creatures taking a hold of Shio. I'm struggling to get back up. "Let go... of her...." I fall into nothingess, distantly hearing the cries of Shio. It seems the Singularity is once again taking a hold of her. ---- I open my eyes. The Lab, look like a tornado stroke. Soma's helping the Doc to get back up, and i hear him say: "What were these things?" Sakaki faintly say: "I'm not sure...i've heard rumors about experimentations, but, to see one of these in front of me..." I get on my knees, massaging my head. A blow this hard would've killed a human. These things, these 'soldiers', must be a fusion of Aragamis and humans to hit this hard. A visibly shocked Sakaki add: "I never imagined they would go to such methods." I distantly hear an alarm that seems to have rung for some time now. The Den...Are the others safe? I kick the door open and say: "I'll check on the others in the Den. You stay here and devise a plan." There's only one place they could've brought her. 'Aegis Island. ' We need to call Alisa and Sakuya to pierce the defenses and stop the Ark from setting sail. Or die trying. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic